


Paused Insight

by Draconicdisciple



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Impaling, POV Third Person, Sloth Arc, Tarot, Venom Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicdisciple/pseuds/Draconicdisciple
Summary: Yuzette was a practical women, intuition and foolery only carried one one so far.So why did she pause at the offer of Santa Claus?Her cards were absolutely useless, but perhaps they held some insight.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Paused Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So its been forever since I've written for Evillious, but I wanted to do more of it. I've been on the Union Server of Evillious for awhile, and finally was able to contribute to a ficjam since I graduated recently. 
> 
> The prompt I was working off of was "pauses", of which I had a few different ideas, but for obvious witchy purposes I wanted to use this one.

Yuzette had just finished putting her violet hair into their typical pigtails and throwing her black hood over her head. It took only a second for her to flip the sign from closed to open. She made sure to pull the fabric of the dark purple shawl over her dress tighter. It was time for work to begin. Sunlight poured through the now-exposed windows. She pulled out some deck of tarot cards, she didn’t care which. She might on a good day, but it didn’t matter today and there was enough on her mind. 

The deck made a soft thump as it hit the table, but to her it was the thump of the door closing a few days before. When a couple familiar ‘faces’ entered the building. It was darker then, as Yuzette had been about to close up shop for the night.

The short brown hair was all that slipped from underneath one peron’s hood as she looked up. “Hello, Seventh Magician.” Yuzette could hear the smile in her voice.

“Greetings Santa Claus, how can I be employed today?” It took all of her willpower to keep the dryness out of her voice. The comfort of the hood above her head was what saved her face from exposure as well. 

“Its a shame that your magic training failed as it did, I apologize for the rough departure. You know how it is in our profession, you never know when you need to pick up and run.” 

Yuzette felt a kick in her gut at Santa Claus’ words, yet she didn’t understand why. An odd feeling of nostalgia hit her. Perhaps it was from when she ran away before. “Ah, yes I understand quite well. Sometimes you just need to run from the situation.” That it was from her previously didn’t need to be stated, or rather it likely wasn’t wise to state. The tapping of Fourth Shadow’s impatient foot against the floor warned of that. “But I doubt you came here for an apology.”

“Actually, I came bearing a gift.” Once again, Yuzette could her that thin smile from underneath Santa Claus’ cloak. 

Nevertheless, Yuzette’s posture perked up. “What is it?” She couldn’t resist the interest seeping into her voice. Especially after Santa Claus removed a cloth over a long, thin object. As the cloth was pulled away, Yuzette’s eyes widened. “Is that-”

“A vessel of sin. The Venom Sword, to be precise.” She traced the ornate patterns on the design of its hilt with her thumb. “It has the ability to change your face with that of another, and will give you some of the power you lacked previously.”

Stinging, Yuzette nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

“I’m glad to have you on board, you will change the face of whoever we send to you, for the good of Pere Noel. Its a way for you to aid us in a magical way, one more suited to your unique talents.”

“It is a shame, but I would-” a moment of hesitation struck her. The nostalgia, the feeling of running away, wouldn’t subside. This is what she wanted, the ability to experience real magic. She longed for that wonder of flickering lights, of the world coming apart at the seams to reveal the intricate workings behind it. These two offered it before, and were now offering it again. She wasn’t sure why she was hesitating. Her lips parted, but she felt like refusing.

“-love to accept such a lovely gift.” Yuzette smiled and lifted her head so it could be visible to her Master. She even pulled it back, she had nothing to hide, to herself or Santa Claus. Plus its not like the women were asking for a reading today. 

Santa Claus didn’t remove her hood as she walked over and set the sword on the table. “To awaken the demon inside and your magic, you must simply forge a contract.”

“How do I do that?”

“This sounds gruesome but, impale yourself. The magic within the sword keeps you alive.”

Fourth Shadow—Mayrana—snickered from behind Santa Claus. Typical Mayrana nature. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yuzette asked.

“Are you questioning how I’d train you? I tried my best before.” There was no change in emotion from Santa Claus. 

Yuzette gulped. Again, this snaking feeling of doubt. She paused. “No.”

Santa Claus didn’t say anything for a moment. Yuzette could feel her questioning silence, so Yuzette spoke up. “I can do it.” 

Pleasure emanated from Santa Claus from the response she got. “Perfect, I’ll be back in a week to check up on you, make sure you have contracted since then. Otherwise, our trip together may resume.” Santa Claus’ voice was almost cheerful as she made her threat, and she left the room. Mayrana cast glances between Yuzette and their Master, her fists balled in irritation, then she left too.

Yuzette deflated and sighed, feeling oddly heavy as she gazed down at the sword. A feeling she still experiences as as she glances at it mounted on the wall. There was only a few days left until Santa Claus and Mayrana would return to her.

Yuzette was a practical woman, neither cards nor this hesitation had a use for her. She was being offered an opportunity to make life better for her previous master, now once again Master. This was an opportunity she should certainly take. Still though, she scrutinized her cards curiously.

She pulled out the deck and started shuffling through the cards half-heartedly, although an idea came to her as she did. To her this magic was fake, but she didn’t have anything to lose about giving herself a reading. 

She shuffled her cards in the typical dramatic fashion that she gave her customers. “What does my future hold in store for me with that sword?” She asked the cards. Supposedly the cards would give her answers. How desperate she must be to believe in them. How odd she must be to give pause at her Master’s offer yet not at utilizing a fake form of magic this time around. 

In her careless haste she knocked off the first few cards of the deck after picking up the first one. With a huff she simply drew a new few to follow the first. 

“Let’s see, first card, what am I experiencing right now with this sword…” Yuzette muttered to herself as she pulled over the first card, revealing an upright the hanged man. “Him… I already know I’m indecisive.”

“What should I know about the sword…” The second card was flipped over. “Reversed nine of cups? How interesting, good to know this is likely the vessel for lust. Ah, well I’m sure there can be ways to satisfy that.”

“And in the short-term with this sword I can expect...” She pulled over yet another card on the table. “The upright eight of wands. I wonder.” She looked over at the sword up on the wall, and the threat of a few days ago came to mind.

‘Otherwise, our trip together may resume.’

Perhaps she was bound to go on that trip regardless. The eight of wands implied switft travel, momentum. 

Next came the long-term expectations with the sword. The two of pentacles, also upright. She’d be having multiple jobs to juggle, many opportunities to pick from, a first for her. She licked her lips at the idea of being able to make more of a life for herself. 

As she read the cards together, her hesitation was right in front of her, quite literally. Likely she was about to contract with lust, that would be fine. The exchange would open up lots of travel but also lots of opportunity. She supposed that was promising.

If she believed in those cards. 

She had wasted enough time now, she pondered as she looked back over the sword. Surprisingly though, the hesitation she previously had was now gone. The cards left on the table had given their messages. Perhaps they their work. Yuzette stood from her seat and moved around the side of the desk to retrieve the sword. She traced the ornate patterns on the hilt with her finger, and pulled out the blade. It glimmered with a violet sheen in the light. 

She set it down to close the curtains over the windows and flip the sign back to closed. She didn’t need any attention for today. 

As Yuzette plunged the sword through her chest, she didn’t notice blood that spattered onto the fallen cards, which had fallen with their messages for all to see. She didn’t notice an upright moon, death, and devil. The illusions she’d experience, the tragedy that’d befall the end of her career, and the real depths of her lust. 

But being the practical woman that she was, those wouldn’t be true to her for begin with, right? Her pausing was all for nothing.


End file.
